1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water supply apparatuses for use in ice makers and, in particular, to a water supply apparatus for use in an ice maker, which is incorporated into a refrigerator-freezer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an ice maker which is incorporated into a refrigerator-freezer for use therein. For example, as such an ice maker, Japanese Patent No. 2735170 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration of an ice-making machine. This ice-making machine comprises: a water supply tank which is provided in a refrigerating room and is easily attachable and detachable; an ice tray which is disposed in a freezing room located below the refrigerating room; and a pump which causes water in a water supply tank to flow into the ice tray.
The pump employed in this ice-making machine is a gear pump. Since the gear pump is self-suction-type, the water is sucked directly from the water supply tank by rotation of a motor. In other words, the water flows from a suction tube, which is inserted into the water supply tank, passes through a pipe coupling member, and enters the pump. The water flows from the pump, passes through piping, and is discharged from a nozzle. In such a manner, the water in the water supply tank is supplied to the ice tray via the pump by positive rotation.
Upon expiry of a water supply timer, the pump is switched to negative rotation and discharging of the water from the nozzle is stopped. At this time, the ice tray has been filled with the water. The reason why after supplying the water, the pump is automatically caused to rotate in a negative manner for a given period of time by the negative rotation of the motor is in order to collect the remaining water in a water supplying channel for causing the water in the water supply tank to flow into the ice tray, in the water supply tank via the pump.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2735170